Sundown
by xxElenaGilbertxx
Summary: Bree is given a second chance, she is now part of the Cullen's Clan. Riley was not killed but has been forbiddon to come anywhere near the Cullens.Breeloves him, so behind the backs of the clan that she feels most safe in, she goes out and findshim.onhold


**I do not own Twilight or The Second Life of Bree Tanner, Stephanie Meyer does!**

_Prologue_

This would be it, then. I still didn't feel afraid. My only regret was that I couldn't tell Fred more about all of this. He was going almost totally blind into this world full of dangerous politics and dirty cops and secret covens. But Fred was smart and careful and talented. What could they do to him if they couldn't even see him? Maybe the yellow-eyes would meet Fred someday. _Be nice to him, please, _I thought at the mind reader.

"Take care of that, Felix," Jane said indifferently, nodding at me. "I want to go home."

"Don't watch," the redheaded mind reader whispered.

I closed my eyes. (**This was taken from the actual book, so people don't complain to me about taking credit which I'm not.)**

_I felt Felix's hands on my neck, and waited for the swift movement of his hands when Jane suddenly spoke, "Felix, I've changed my mind. I think this one will give us some help in the future. Come now, we need to home before our dinner arrives, you know how Aro gets when we are late?" _

_As I opened my eyes, the vampires which I heard from the yellow-eyes that they were called the Volturi, had gone leaving the wolves, human and the yellow-eyes behind. The blonde man that spoke up for turned to look at me._

"_We will look after you now, my name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He put an arm around the brown haired vampire beside him. _

"_Hello, nice to have a new recruit!" she smiled, I liked her, she reminded me of my mother._

_Carlisle turned to the big muscled guy who was standing to the most beautiful woman vampire I had ever seen. "This is my son Emmet and my daughter and his wife, Rosalie." _

_They both gave a hello and Emmet gave a big wide smile showing off all his fangs but Rosalie gave me a glare and whispered something in his ear. _

"_This is my other daughter Alice and her boyfriend and again my son Jasper, he is also quite new to our living so you will get on quite well." _

_Jasper sent a warm smile but I could tell his eyes were forced, his partner Alice looked like what children would call a pixie, she had short spiky hair that looked beautiful on her._

"_And lastly my oldest son Edward." _

_Finally the I didn't have to say the redheaded mind reader anymore. _

"_Hi Edward, nice to finally hear your name and this must be Bella, sorry about what I was supposed to do. I didn't want to." I had grown confidante around these vampires but I was still unsure about Bella as she was the closest human around and I was hungry, very hungry, and her smell was so nice. I must have looked dreamy looking when she replied:_

"_Don't worry, Carlisle she needs some blood and soon." She gave me a sweet smile and leaned into Edward. _

"_Carlisle, Bella's tired, we better head home." Edward said as he picked up Bella with one hand. _

"_Ok, I'll take this one home. Wait. We don't know your name?"_

"_Oh, my names, Bree Tanner, but just call me Bree."_

"_Ok, Bree, follow me." Carlisle started running and I followed him, my tongue was burning, I realised I needed blood soon._

_We arrived at this massive glass home in the middle of the woods. It was gorgeous, much bigger than my old log cabin which I lived in with my mum._

_Carlisle got me a blood carton and I gulped it down, I think I'll like it here, but one thing that I will miss the most is Riley._

_Alice had just finished the tour, when I heard Edward and Carlisle talking._

"_You let him go!" Carlisle seemed angry; I could just see him pacing up and down his office._

"_He was in love with Victoria! He didn't know what he was doing. I told him not to come near us and if he does then I will kill him. I promise Carlisle." _

_Riley was alive! The first bit that Edward said went through one ear and out the other, all I could think about was that the love of my life was still alive and I knew my next mission was to find him. The Cullen family in the way or not. I will find him._

**Thank you, constructive reviews are welcome and so are others except for bad ones, if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Love**

**Maddy xoxo **


End file.
